Snow Falling on Stones
Snow Falling on Stones, more commonly known as Snow, is a white she-cat. Information Affiliations Current: '''Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) Names '''Kit: Snow Falling on Stones Kit-mother: Snow Falling on Stones Cave-Guard: 'Snow Falling on Stones Family '''Mate: 'Glow of Setting Sun 'Daughters: 'Leaf That Floats on River, Sunshine Between Tree Leaves 'Son: 'Moon That Shines on Water 'Mother: 'Night of No Stars 'Father: 'Sheer Path Beside Waterfall 'Sisters: 'Wind That Blows Across Grass, Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain '''Half-Sisters: Swoop of Chestnut Hawk, Moss that Grows by River Book Appearances Living: ''A Forgotten Land'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Stormfur explains how Glow fell in love with Snow, then with Rain too. Glow adds that he loves them both equally. Leaf and Moon are introduced to the Clan cats and Foxstar asks who their mother is. Wind explains it is Snow Falling on Stones, who is also her sister. Wind brings her sisters and Snow introduces herself as Glow's mate. Later, Furrypelt looks up at to Snow and Glow and notes that rhymes. Jessy talks about being a fun challenge living with the Tribe and Snow sarcastically saying besides being half-starved in leaf-bare. Jessy agrees with her, not picking up her sarcasm. :When they sort sleeping places, Moon complains about sacrificing his nest for the Clan cats and Snow sternly tells her son that he can sleep on the stone floor next to them. She also says to not complain about it too because he is doing it for their guests. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author Mistakes *Her mate is also her nephew and the author apologizes for the mix-up. Character Pixels Snow.kit.png|Kit version Snow.km.png|Kit-mother version Kin Members '''Mate: ' :Glow of Setting Sun: 'Daughters: ' :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Leaf That Floats on River: 'Son: ' :Moon That Shines on Water: 'Mother: ' :Night of No Stars: 'Father: ' :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: 'Sisters: ' :Wind That Blows Across Grass: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: '''Half-Sisters: :Swoop of Chestnut Hawk:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Moss that Grows by River: Niece: ' :Petal of Tall Flower: '''Nephews: ' :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: '''Half-Nieces/Nephews: :Two unnamed kits: Grandnieces: ' :Reed That Grows by River: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Leaf That Floats on River: '''Grandnephews: ' :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Moon That Shines on Water: Tree Quotes '''Foxstar: ''"Alright, who’s the mother?"'' 'Wind: '"My sister. Snow Falling on Stones." –Foxstar and Wind about Snow's and her kits (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) "''I’m Snow Falling on Stones. Glow’s mate." –Snow introducing herself to the Clan cats (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) "''You can sleep on the stone floor next to them. And not complain about it because you’re doing it for our guests." –Snow telling off Moon (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cave-Guard Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Tribe Cat Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kit Category:Kit-Mother